


Bosom Friends

by DesertVixen



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne reflects on friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bosom Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyrieanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrieanne/gifts).



She loved when Diana, her first bosom friend, could visit her in the Glen. Gilbert would laugh, complaining that the two of them were worse than schoolgirls. At least they had not jumped on any beds lately, Anne thought.

Now, Anne wished she could have those days back, wished for the days when her biggest concerns had been puffed sleeves and “Averil’s Atonement”.

She wished that her children could only have small troubles, like Di’s friendship disasters. Although at least Di had never gotten any of her friends drunk by accident…

She hoped Diana could visit soon.

Anne needed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Rilla of Ingleside post-Walter's death


End file.
